


Heavenly Fire

by TheRogueHuntress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: Theo is an angel. Blaise is his demon.





	Heavenly Fire

"You're trouble, is what you are," Theo said, when Blaise appeared out of thin air, and then proceeded to invite him to a warehouse rave, as he was wont to do. Always up to mischief, of some sort or another, although these days it was mostly harmless. Theo liked to think that was his influence.

Blaise huffed. "Lies! I'm practically angelic." He batted his eyelashes, and mimed a halo.

"I suppose you do look like an angel," Theo dryly remarked, taking a moment to appreciate Blaise's sheer beauty. His skin gleamed, with curves of muscle flattered by his ivory toga.

Blaise smirked, and flexed. "Thanks darling," he drawled, and Theo was treated to a flirtatious wink.

He rolled his eyes, but couldn't disguise how the tips of his wings flushed pink. Instead, he leaped, a pump of his wings helping him gain height, jumping from the balcony of his apartment to the roof, three stories up.

With a pop and a hiss of flames, Blaise appeared beside him. A faint hint of brimstone lingered in the air, and Theo wrinkled his nose.

Blaise barked a laugh. "So fussy," he teased. The fading outline of his curved horns and forked tail flickered like the embers of a fire before Blaise returned to his 'human' appearance. Theo allowed his own wings and halo to become invisible to all but other angels too.

"Look at us – could just be a couple of mundies," Blaise said. He looked strangely pleased by this. "Does that mean you'll come?"

Theo grimaced.

"It'll be educational! Think of it as expanding your horizons – a work trip!" Blaise wheedled.

Theo was tempted, although he'd never tell Blaise that. If the music was good, the atmosphere of hundreds of humans' euphoria would be heavenly to experience.

"If you come, I'll even go to that boring jazz bar you like," Blaise said, and that cinched it.

"Deal," Theo agreed. "Look at me – making deals with the devil."

"Oh, you flatter me darling. I'm just a mere demon, hardly a devilish at all."

"Devilishly handsome," Theo muttered under his breath, and knew that Blaise had heard him from the twinkle in his eyes.

Three hours later, he found himself pressed up against Blaise, body swaying to the pulse of the music. All around him humans laughed, sang and danced – some intoxicated, perhaps, but all of them vibrantly alive and joyful.

"You're practically glowing, darling," Blaise whispered into his ear, hands settling upon Theo's hips. Theo titled his head back to rest it upon Blaise's shoulder.

"It's what angels do!" he replied and laughed, spreading his arms wide.

Blaise snorted, and brushed a kiss against Theo's temple. Theo turned into it, and grinned against Blaise's mouth, his lips soft and sweet.

"It's like you wear the sun as your crown," Blaise said.

"If my crown is sunlight, then yours is built from blood and passion." Theo skimmed the air where Blaise's horns ought to be, and almost found himself missing them. Blaise's eyes glowed golden, as if he could read that thought from Theo's very mind, and Theo felt as if he could get trapped in their molten depth.

"Aren't you a veritable poet?" The corner of Blaise's mouth quirked up.

"Just call me Shakespeare," Theo said. He glanced about, sighting the door, and took Blaise's hand. "Let's get some air, shall we?"

They tumbled out of the warehouse, joining the clusters of humans lingering outside, smoking and chatting in the cool breeze. Theo took a breath, refreshed, then frowned when Blaise produced a packet of cigarettes from thin air, lighting one with the tip of his finger.

"Not what hellfire was created for," Theo said disapprovingly, but he couldn't hide his grin when Blaise stuck out his tongue in defiance.

"I won't tell if you won't," Blaise said.

Theo rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure who you think I would tell."

"Dear old dad?" Blaise jerked his head toward the sky.

Theo glanced up and hummed, unwilling to discuss his father in the presence of a demon… even if Blaise was Theo's demon.

"Let's go home," he said decisively, and couldn't quite bring himself to meet Blaise's amused gaze.

"Okay," Blaise said, and stamped out his cigarette. He stepped forward, wrapped an arm around Theo's waist, and with a twist they were suddenly in Theo's apartment.

Theo wrenched himself away, wings flaring. "Blaise! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" he growled. The tips of his feathers felt as if they'd been singed, even if they didn't look like it, and he could smell the brimstone lingering in the air.

Blaise was grinning, the little shit. "Do what?"

"What if the mundies had seen? You know I hate it when you transport us." He frowned. "It'll take days for me to air out my apartment, and grooming my feathers is such a chore."

Blaise laughed. "Oh darling, I do love you."

The fond, unapologetic look in Blaise's eyes was devastating. Theo found it impossible to stay grumpy with him, and instead stepped forward to offer him a kiss.

"You-" he began, and then kissed him again in lieu of words.

"I know, darling," Blaise said, and pulled him close. "I'm yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Hot, hot, hot?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
